Os Pinguins de Madagascar
Penguins of Madagascar (no Brasil Os Pinguins de Madagascar, em Portugal Os Pinguins de Madagáscar) é um filme estadunidense de comédia e ação animado em 3D, produzido pela DreamWorks Animation e distribuído pela 20th Century Fox. É um spin-off da franquia de filmes Madagascar, e uma continuação de Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, seguindo os pinguins Capitão, Kowalski, Rico e Recruta em seu próprio filme de espionagem.O filme conta com os personagens da série televisiva The Penguins of Madagascar, que possui um enredo numa realidade alternada, ou seja, os acontecimentos da série não ocorreram no universo do filme. O filme é dirigido por Simon J. Smith e Eric Darnell, e com roteiro de Michael Colton e John Aboud.4 É estrelado pelas vozes de Tom McGrath, Chris Miller, Conrad Vernon, Christopher Knights, Benedict Cumberbatch, John Malkovich e Ken Jeong. O filme foi lançado em 26 de novembro de 2014 nos cinemas norte-americanos e 15 de janeiro de 2015 no circuito brasileiro. Sinopse Capitão, Kowalski, Rico e Recruta são trazidos para os serviços do Vento do Norte, uma força-tarefa de elite disfarçada entre espécies que é dedicada a ajudar os animais indefesos que não podem ajudar a si mesmos. Os pinguins devem trabalhar com o Vento do Norte liderado por Secreto para impedir que o Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Brine tome conta do mundo. Elenco Produção Um filme com lançamento diretamente para DVD e Blu ray com os pinguins estava em desenvolvimento desde 2005, quando o primeiro filme da franquia Madagascar tinha sido lançado, com uma data de lançamento prevista para 2009.Em março de 2011, foi anunciado que os pinguins ganharia seu próprio longa-metragem, semelhante a Puss in Boots de 2011, que será dirigido por Simon J. Smith, o co-diretor de Bee Movie, produzido por Lara Breay, e escrito por Alan J. Schoolcraft e Brent Simons, os roteiristas de Megamente. Em julho de 2012, na Comic-Con, foi anunciado que o filme, intitulado Penguins of Madagascar, seria lançado em 2015.Robert Schooley, um dos produtores da série dos Penguins, disse que o filme seria relacionado com a série de TV de mesmo nome, mas ele disse que a mudança também poderia ser possível.Em setembro de 2012, DreamWorks Animation e a distribuidora 20th Century Fox anunciaram a data de lançamento para 27 de março de 2015 e um novo par de escritores, Michael Colton e John Aboud.Em agosto de 2013, foi relatado que Benedict Cumberbatch e John Malkovich tinha se juntado ao elenco de vozes. Lançamento Em 20 de maio de 2014, a data de lançamento do filme subiu para 26 de novembro de 2014, trocando de lugar com o filme Home da DreamWorks Animation.Jeffrey Katzenberg, CEO da DreamWorks Animation, argumentou que o filme, vindo de uma das franquias mais bem sucedidas da DWA, teria uma tarefa mais fácil para se destacar em torno da temporada de férias e Ação de Graças, enquanto Home''tentará aproveitar o espeço de lançamento na primavera que está menos competitivo e repetir sucessos de lançamentos na primavera de alguns filmes originais da DWA, incluindo ''Os Croods e Como Treinar o Seu Dragão. O filme foi lançado também em formatos Real3D e 3D Digital. Categoria:Filme de 2014 Categoria:Filmes de 2014 Categoria:Spin-Offs Categoria:Capitão Categoria:Kowalski Categoria:Recruta Categoria:Rico Categoria:Secreto Categoria:Dave Categoria:Pavio Curto Categoria:Eva Categoria:Montanha Categoria:Rei Julien Categoria:Mort